


流产

by Heliopath



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Intersex Bruce Wayne, Miscarriage, Pregnant Bruce Wayne, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopath/pseuds/Heliopath
Summary: 怀孕及流产，母亲与孩子。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	流产

**Author's Note:**

> 227历史时刻229AO3被墙，纪念一下，不让我自由创作我偏要跑上来发一篇（）有番外，正文无cp，结尾有点仓促，有机会修一下文。

那个孩子从空中掉下来了。幼小洁白，赤裸得像墓碑前生长的百合，在风中伸展四肢。没有五官，没有啼哭，雨将她忽而抛向他急急张开的双臂，忽而卷入远而模糊的夜楼。布鲁斯朝她跳去，起初他以为那是和他一样的一只蝙蝠，却发现她既没有翅膀，也没有披风，她只是和他很像。风雨、月亮和灯光都被割碎了，他越过它们远远地对那个婴孩叫道：“抓住！”一秒钟后，它抓住了他。他恍然发现自己也已被切成碎片，由内而外，像挂在稻草人上的破布衫，残存的那些血与肉正被她——它攥在缺失手指的掌心，蚕食。

他醒来了。在一团旋转的色块与汗热中，他看清楚时钟，二十二时。几日，六月还是七月？随后布鲁斯想起，这是流产第二十三天。

他第一天拿到孕检报告时正值寒夜。暴雨，他在蝙蝠车中就已经完成了样本化验，一路颠簸。那完全是个意外，他本不会这样早发现，然而阿福要求他做个体检已经很久了。他在蝙蝠洞完成了一部分，又在临时任务归途继续被打断的另一部分。“你该做个检查，先生。”阿福说道，深深压住不赞同的叹息，“杰森少爷的死对我们都造成了效果不一的重担。”好了，现在他知道不仅是因为杰森；他不知道这是好是坏。数月以来，他一直食欲不振，头疼欲吐，失眠心空，现在不过是多了一个原因。它不是杰森，不是活生生的、会被殴打与埋葬的孩子，甚至不是一团脆弱而扩张的细胞，它对他而言仅意味着一行字。然而那简短、平直的几个词仍同暴雨般降临至布鲁斯紧锁的心扉外。他没准备迎接它，但它沉重、持续地拍打着。

他回到洞穴巨大的分析屏前坐下，盔甲未干，制服脱到一半。阿福走进来，布鲁斯说：“我怀孕了。”既不惊喜，也不着慌，冷淡多于镇定。阿福端的盘子要摔下来，而他窝在转椅里揉太阳穴，仅仅感到疲惫。习惯下的理智程序替他运转着：接下来，需要有一个计划，然后又一个计划；是否摁下开关，这个孩子，这块胚胎是否有必要留下？但布鲁斯随即将那些单调的运算、警告和时间轴全部废弃了，高高地从理智上层抛下去。此时他只想要热水澡和一个没有梦的觉。

阿福说：“先生，我觉得你需要它。”

需要。 布鲁斯察觉出一丝讽刺的茫然，他知道阿福向来盼着一个韦恩家的继承人，但管家这时反说是他需要这个孩子。他需要足以使人清醒、恢复和健壮的药品，可供种种突发情况的信息网和科技，更好的判断力与更及时的行动力，一座平和繁盛的城市——而非一个孩子。但或许阿福是对的，布鲁斯思绪突然间落回空白，他确实需要一个孩子，热病一般迫切而无望。他想一间棺材露出地表，一架白骨活蹦乱跳，一个生命在他的努力下睁开眼睛。他需要他的罗宾。 

但这些不过是妄想，让一个新的婴儿弥补逝者空缺是无稽之谈。布鲁斯清楚他已选择对逝者、生者与将降生的人们都付出责任，他没法为了安慰自己而产下一个无辜婴儿。蝙蝠侠腾不出时间和精力做无微不至的母亲，而他的孩子不该时刻担忧像他一样目睹至亲死亡。他未成形的子嗣值得更温馨的家庭、更安详的城市。此时他只拥有哥谭，它负担不起他离开一整个妊娠和育儿期。

太多人需要他了，布鲁斯想，他无法在此时转向自己的需要。那性质过于强烈，以致自私且莽撞。

“你在逃避，”迪克开门见山，“为什么不告诉我？我们可以一起解决这个。”

“解决什么？”布鲁斯望着他许久未见的养子，从那双熟悉的蓝眼睛里体会出一丝陌生。不，这陌生无关迪克本身。只是时间而已，迪克头发蓄长了，而距他们上次相见已经隔了一个死人。他清清嗓子，找回思绪：“我不知道阿福跟你说了什么，但这是我一个人的事。我自己可以解决。”

迪克毫不动摇。“别装傻了，布鲁斯。你用不着对我隐瞒。阿福全跟我说了，而且对，我不打算问你孩子的父亲是谁，你没必要操心这个。”他向前一步，语调变得恳切：“我只想让你知道你随时可以来找我。”

“我已经做好了决定——”

“但你一句都没有跟我们提过。”迪克抗议道，“连阿福也不清楚你究竟怎么想……好吧，我也是家庭的一分子，也许你考虑给我一点知情权？”

布鲁斯感到逐渐浮起的烦躁，在那之下，他发现自己的脆弱。“现在你跑过来问我要商量？上一次你回这儿是什么时候，葬礼后同我吵架？”意识到有些太咄咄逼人，他深吸一口气。“我不是要责怪你……我知道你很忙。”他慢慢说，“你这么想留下这个孩子吗？”

“我关心的是你，布鲁斯。”迪克似乎有些不知所措，“我很抱歉没有及时过来，但我不介意你做什么决定，真的。只是这个决定对你很重要不是吗？”他低头打量布鲁斯并未显形的腹部，“你想要它……别再否认了。”  
“我从没想过成为一个母亲——”

“可你现在就是一个。”迪克温和地说道，“听我说，你值得这个孩子。”

布鲁斯沉默了。良久后他说：“我不会成为一个好母亲。杰森的事情……我不想让它再次发生。”

“那不是你的错。”他的养子看上去有点哀伤了，“我想明白了。轮到你自己走出来了，布鲁斯，我们都要继续往前走，而你比你想的要好得多。我不知道将来会发生什么，但就一个家人而言，”迪克顿了一下，“你给了我能给的一切。我很爱你，我想杰森也是一样。你的孩子会为你骄傲的，留下这个机会吧。”

在未曾预料的炽诚前，布鲁斯几乎要感到退缩了。但他终于拾起了他的面具，觉得自己像发冷的朽旧的雕像：“我不能，迪克。——我做不到。有一整个哥谭等着我，我没办法让时间为我自己的家庭停止……”

迪克迅速截住他话里不容乐观的走向：“我可以帮忙，我会从布鲁德海文过来，”他流利地替养父规划道，“我忙的时候也还有别的朋友呢，我们不是一个人，正义联盟想必会乐意为你分担一些哥谭的责任……克拉克一定愿意的，超人就在隔壁，你不用把自己树在单打独斗的境地，是时候让别人为你做点什么了。”

布鲁斯露出不赞同的目光。他立刻不自觉地口气严厉起来，无意识转身焦灼踱步：“我们不能依赖别人。克拉克……他没有义务为我做这些。他们每一个人都有自己的工作，自己的生活要照料。而我们，一旦把主动权让渡出去，任一座哥谭这样的城市被陌生于它的人们接管——对，我相信妊娠后期我大概没有精力再看着它了——你知道可能的后果。”

“好吧，好吧，既然你非要这么说，”他的养子脾气也上来了，明亮而熟悉的顽固，“如果地球上还剩一个值得被世界感谢的工作狂，那就是你，我看不出为什么他们不可以帮你的忙。认真的，在你已经为所有人付出这么多的情况下？我也不相信我们加起来比一个流产的你还要不堪重任。哥谭有我，神谕，戈登，你正联的同事们踏足过宇宙——没有要比拼业绩的意思，就是说，多点信任，好吗？”迪克一口气演说完毕，热切地望着他，然而接下来却有些磕磕巴巴了：“就当是休假，布鲁斯……即便你坚持下去，这么多事情过去……最近，现在，你的状态可能没有那么适合工作了。”

布鲁斯对前面的话不置可否，但思绪停留在最后，像摔了跤的孩童。“是这样吗？”他低声问，“而你到今天才打算告诉我？”

他心里知道阿福大概已经说过很多遍。迪克注视着他，声音也随之沉没。“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”这个年轻人以某种令人心碎的复杂愧疚轻语道，“我应该多陪陪你。事情会好起来的。”

事情以一种冷酷的迅疾发展，而他在妥协。布鲁斯仍旧对胎儿去留三缄其口，将它与他分成血与血不溶的两样事物，假设它只是远远种在庄园外的一束风雨。然而它一日更似一日地吸附紧他的子宫，让他皮肉开始软弱，神经逐渐松脆，他很快知道他欺瞒不过它。这一个尚未成形的幼体已摸透了母亲的优柔，看准他试图拖延做拒绝的决断，向他要求审判。在他又一个不得安宁的夜晚，胎儿从腹中敲扯着他的髓神。它当然还不会动，但已经清楚怎样使他痛苦，并不经应允地持续学习这种亲密方式。布鲁斯不得不蜷进软而模糊的床角，好像在蝙蝠洞地面上再做一个蝙蝠洞，供他每根血管的流质安静体验一股强烈波动、不属于他的活的意志。他背离着房间里剩余的黑暗和冷气，忽然间也像一只弓背揣崽的猫般觉得他的孩子温暖。阴影与睡魔一齐侵袭上来，把他的甲壳削掉，布鲁斯在昏倦中重新感觉自己蚌肉般新鲜又脆弱，依赖着他的胎儿，那颗新的珍珠，变成母亲也变回孩子。珍珠浸在他自己的血里快活生长着，小男孩布鲁斯会喜欢这个孩子吗？小小的布鲁斯，有没有在母亲的调笑下幻想过自己成为母亲？玛莎说，我们同时有了一个女儿。医生托马斯替她感谢上帝，背过身忧愁地祈祷上帝让他平安。他的父母告诉他，每个韦恩一生会经历许多秘密，而他正拥有一个；它或许将伴他直至尘土，或许能在幸运的某日经幸运之手揭开，成为走廊里布鲁斯所产下继承人的画像。逾二十年后，布鲁斯变成被大雨打湿的蝙蝠，草率地钻进枕席间黑甜狭小、大胆安全的庇护所，隐秘重温他曾否决的想法。多么阴暗又温柔，去生下一个孩子，会笑、会跟知更鸟一起歌唱的男孩儿——最好是女孩，陪伴他，爱他也为他爱，不离开也不失去。这不能算自私吧？他总是在送走生命，见证它们被侮辱与损害，或许该有机会让他亲手迎来一个完整的新生儿。到最后，韦恩家不会只剩灰尘和墓碑，秘密结出果实，暴雨终将落下，有鲜活的继承人替他合上眼睛。

次日早晨，他对自己说：“我决定顺其自然。”也许是排练给阿福听的，他不知道，但他立刻意识到这是最坏的说法。顺其自然不失为一种选择——最模糊、因而最无力的选择，他放开了命运的方向盘。布鲁斯在严峻的生活中逐渐学习到，命运总比他精力旺盛，从不懒于替他计划意外与拷问。那莫测的行驶仪会即时移交给他的孩子：当它并不健康茁壮，又或事故发生，他要怎样顺其自然？他决定要随它而去，这是否能指向他要尽一切努力保住它？语句，决定，未来间是这样模糊，像小孩子布鲁斯梦一般美丽的记忆和幻想。不，蝙蝠侠必须亲自掌舵，罗盘刻度分明，于是成年妈妈布鲁斯下定决心，让阿福重新搭配营养表，修正任务规划，调整工作方法，少量、有限地预备婴幼儿用品。从最后一项中，他知道自己的悲观情绪依旧小心地露出来。“顺其自然”仍然保留在他的选项表，更改释义，“做好一切失望的准备”。他控制自己不去想象幼崽的长相，不参与为孩子取名的讨论。它只有一个雏形，活在母体的疼痛与许多张胎检照片里，不能更多了，更多就是一个活生生的人，惹人怜爱，如果走掉就会把一颗心再次打碎。迪克来看望和照顾他，而布鲁斯不合时宜地将杰森从记忆里还原出来。墓地里的亡人复生了，在室内走来走去，男孩低头看他被细厚服料包裹住的器官，里面的孩子一旦被赋予名字就又是一个会受伤死去的杰森陶德。家里有一个新成员吗，布鲁斯，我们会活下来吗？

一个蛮横的孩子，他想，喜欢做危险举动而夺人注意力的孩子。是女孩，日夜搅缠他的身体，翻江倒海，胎象不稳，布鲁斯倾向于相信这回是一个“她”。她不受他控制地在他脑海里有了自己的面孔，黑头发，蓝眼睛，喜欢首饰和电影，玫瑰色的手指拉扯着他的腹部。叫玛莎，海伦娜也是好名字，海伦娜·玛莎·韦恩，长到他腰的高度，在沙坑边玩，需要他出席家长会，失足掉进蝙蝠洞，长到和他相似的高度。她牵着他的手，在每一块纪念碑上放花，嘴唇像血一样温柔。她与死去的全不相似，但她活着是命运不贴切的补偿。

布鲁斯睡在他的梦中。在夜里，死神与生神一同向他伸开手指。他活到小男孩的年纪，死去，活到大男孩的年纪，死去，再长大，再替别人死去很多次，蜕下失散的亡魂来，活的滚烫的，赤裸如初生，永远像铁水一样烧灼不凝固。等他醒来，永远就消散了，布鲁斯觉得冷，觉得空气灰败，再看床单上就有红色。

他害怕了。一点点，好像在风里吹散玫瑰花瓣一样突然、怅然又不出意料。醒透之后，布鲁斯在日光下做好充沛准备，跟阿福和莱斯利商量对策，怎样保胎。吃药，打针，静养，蝙蝠侠一些重要日程不敢后移取消，接连通讯合作，减少直接对战，尽可能轻拿轻放而不遗一物地调查。哥谭对她的骑士宽容，只有一次，连月来仅仅一次需要蝙蝠侠额外用些心力。面目不值记忆的匪徒，比犯罪巷更冷清无名的码头，但是多了炸弹。

又是时间不够，又是计划不够，又是火。布鲁斯在昏迷中。通常，命运会在某个刀般锐利的时刻分岔，刃锋如雪化前一秒难以察觉，而布鲁斯熟练得足以看见它劈下来的闪光。他在恢复意识前便开始哀悼。  
当晚他失去了他的第一个或第三个孩子。

不沉重而虚幻，他感觉自己被切成许多份。每一条刀口都清晰，可是肉与血上下漂浮，混黏不清，布鲁斯一时无法判断他失去了哪些部分，所有损耗都在折叠变形、重新合成。他睁开眼睛，看见新的疼痛与淤塞，管家、医生和养子围在床前，让人孤单又疲倦。每一次有人死去，他都这样被注视。

有东西被取出，有东西被埋下，这些都不重要。韦恩庄园没有多一块刻女孩名字的墓碑，那名字不存在，夏季像往年一样到来。热气从黄土中蒸起，闪电比暴雨先降临，果实裂开腐烂，布鲁斯感觉体内有脓水。他告诉莱斯利：“我还在呕吐。”

头晕，失眠，呕吐，他的身体依旧尽职尽责地执行痛苦，同几个月以来一样，甚至更多，好像对空掉的部分进行补偿。子宫耳鸣般呼喊，他躺下就觉得在手术台上被剖开，一条线从皮肤这头划到那头，血管露出，腹腔颤动。他的孩子帮他缝起来：从里面，花束缝进去，枪支缝进去，火不经吹熄地缝进去，缝线像项链咬合脖颈。托马斯说，每个韦恩都有一些秘密，玛莎在笑，她的秘密是不喜欢阿福做的甜饼。杰森藏起了很多东西，他的死亡证明上没有布鲁斯的姓。布鲁斯坐起来，在洗手池边干呕，他的秘密和秘密产物太多太重，其中一个或全部把他压倒在最大流量溅出的凉水里。又一次蝙蝠侠失去了孩子，又一次布鲁斯失去了玛莎，阿福匆忙地过来，而他还在吐出命运的碎片。

该变好了，布鲁斯，振作一点。疼痛减轻，检查变得顺利，但布鲁斯的梦还在继续发生，他死去而死去的活下来。从层叠反复的意象中，他的孩子挣脱、长大、干净利索地抖落了命运对她的一切判决，她随他一起呼吸，攀上他的脊背，像树一样从子宫里钻出蔓延，枝叶庇护他的头顶。然而她的笼罩这样厚重，布鲁斯不可以待上太久。他变冷，手指冰凉，知觉钝木，好似在深夜把死婴浸入海水。接着，另一把苍白手指掐上他的咽喉，庞大得没有形状，像一座泡肿的城市。

于是他再次醒来，他总在长夜中醒。布鲁斯推开房门，几乎站得不稳，走过每一道长廊，每一个被预备而无人居住的空房间，每一寸窗户。一扇又一扇玻璃中，他看见更远的风雨。哥谭在喊叫，朝他伸开双臂，她一直在梦和现实中撕扯他、蚕食他，汲取营养，做一个孤儿，一个产妇，一个过尽一生而变得苍老的婴孩。但是他如此爱她，像爱孩子和母亲，她需要他，他会用尽全力让她活下来。第二十三天的时候，布鲁斯决定蝙蝠侠的工作不能再等。他将再度纵身进暴雨之中，在夜楼间探向他的命运，没有平民或罪犯知道蝙蝠侠有过孩子又失去过孩子，被打碎又试图把碎片拼起来。他正在埋葬一个秘密，它不再有能见天日的结果，他愿它和哥谭过去的每一场雨一起安息。


End file.
